layout_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Of Earth
United Nations Of Earth The year was 3383. The Earth did not have enough complex resources left which were vital to sustaining nuclear power plants across the world. The Earth only had 1% of these complex resources in its entire crust. The mines were beginning to run dry but days later, news came in that NASA had discovered a massive Asteroid Field in our closest solar system that was filled with the pure elements we needed. NASA started the I.S.P, Interstellar Space Program because the Asteroid Field was too far from the Earth. 6 years had passed and the first mission, Project Constellation, was launched and it was a massive success. NASA saw this as an opportunity to further develop it's Interstellar Travel Program and started developing Spaceships that were able to mine and store resources with high energy Plasma Beams. After another 10 years, there was a full-sized fleet of different sized mining ships which had finished construction and the Voyager Program was born. All spaceships were launched from the Earth then jumped from orbit to the Asteroid Field in a matter of hours instead of the 36 years it would have taken without Interstellar Travel. We realized if we were to come across another civilization of some sort that we needed one leader party or council so a United Nations meeting was held in the New Zork Headquarters, the biggest one in history. The US leading the effort, the UN now formed into U.N.E, United Nations Of Earth. The U.N.E continued their Asteroid Mining Program and built a Command Center in space because fueling costs to leave the atmosphere and travel to the Asteroids was costly. This took several years. After 2 years, a stray miner off-course accidentally made a major discovery and discovered a small Icy Planet and decided to name it Aqueous II. He was awarded for his discovery and they landed on the planet and made a small base and started mining its resources. The U.N.E on Aqueous II began a full-scale evacuation and quickly escaped back to Earth. Planet Earth was heavily armed and ready for anything that came its way. Nobody ever heard from anyone at U.N.E Command again. A few years had passed and the Humans developed new Weapons and Spaceships, all aimed at Military. There was no greed, there was no countries and their borders. There was just us and them. Earth and everyone else. This Unknown Alien Race had not discovered where Earth lies, but if in the event they do, it would mean a massive war in which likely we would lose to the Advanced Race. To prevent an attack on Earth or the chance of an invasion, the U.N.E had its full focus on developing defense systems for the planet. The U.N.E's budget was nearly unlimited. July 13th 3407, The U.N.E passed a law stating all Military and Major Mining Operations must be at least 1 lightyear away to prevent the enemy from knowing the location of Earth and bringing a war to us. They found a new Planet in the outer reach section of the nearest Solar System to setup a training camp to train soldiers for Fighter Combat Training. The U.N.E started on this new Classified Prototype and construction would take Years. Some say it would have enough power to repeal an entire fleet. Rebel Factions who did not agree with the U.N.E on Earth all merged into one and took off into space. From there they have been causing trouble to U.N.E Starbases and Patrols ever since. In between development, there was a Top Secret Mission. The construction of a Mega Base right in the heart of the Asteroid Field they had once fled from. With all the resources there, construction was swift and the Mega Base was completed in only 1 year. The Mega Base had equipped the largest shield generator ever built in history. The hull was strengthened and thickened to where not even an entire fleet could breach the hull of the Station. Over time, the Mega Base became a massive trade hub for other stations that were starting to be setup in the Asteroid Field. The Freedom Base was setup. Sambhyre Station setup by Xeiron Industries, an independent company. It's original purpose was to conduct research into new fuels and power through uranium processing done in space out of reach of planets, after a deadly scenario leaving the station in shambles without much motivation to carry on their project, they set a quest for random players to take care of the station and leave it Derelict, paying them credits for giving the station fuel. A year had passed and a new planet was discovered in the Asteroid Field. They named it Frion I and setup a base inside of the planet and setup defenses if it were to ever be attacked. The "Us and "Them" did not last. Soon, Pirates from Rebel Factions were beginning to host raids on the Starbases. They attacked the Freedom Base and destroyed all of its defenses. They took it over and claimed it as there own. Soon after news of the attacks, humans started forming their own factions in the Asteroid Field and started setting up new Starbases and became independent from each other and farmed there own resources. They used the Mega Base as a trade hub for each of the factions. A few days passed when suddenly 3 unidentified vessels entered the system. All stations were put on red alert and firing at the ready but these vessels never attacked, instead they docked to the Mega Base and walked inside. They were Aliens. The Mega Base Commander walked to them with 2 soldiers by his side and asked what they wanted. The Aliens explained that their race was divided into 2 species on their planet. The Slarfie, the ones who wanted peace and harmony and the Kneall, the evil race who wish to wipe out every other species in the Galaxy. Their world was fractured by war and the Slarfie's had lost and fled. They did not expect to find Humans here as this place was meant to be wiped out long ago and would have been a perfect place to seek refuge. The Mega Base Commander talked with U.N.E Command and agreed to let them stay leading to the Alien Embassy being born which was a part of the Mega Base. The Alien Embassy was closed to the Human population to avoid conflict. The U.N.E passed a law legalizing Aliens that are friendly to live as citizens on Earth and any other U.N.E controlled Bases and Planets. When the U.N.E Fleet arrived they followed the last remaining Alien till it warped away but as they were following they noticed something. They went closer and managed to go right inside of a cloaked planet! They were amazed at the discovery. The planet had an alien facility on it but it seemed abandoned. They named it Myriad III. The cloaking generator has since been deactivated. We found wrecked Alien Fighters everywhere on the planet and made our own version. Extra U.N.E Command Center SuperComputer: V.99.41 0*/*2/*3407 TIME: 21:05 Unidentified fleet warped into restricted airspace & were unresponsive to diversion warnings. Targets flew in steady formation towards Facility shooting down an escort drone. Targets were now considered hostile. Hostile Targets flew in range of Radar and contained 4 Unknown Classed Ships along with 30 Unknown Fighters. Base defense Satellites were destroyed instantaneously and the base was left vulnerable. Head officer of defense declared STARBASE CONDITION RED: HOSTILES IN FACILITY --- At this time facility has been put on lockdown. Targets successfully breached containment doors and entered the control room. LAST STATUS ENTRY Targets set off explosions on main generators knocking power down for 60 seconds. Scanners showed up as negative upon scanning for human lifeforms inside the facility. Starbase operating on emergency nuclear power: Estimated run time:6Years_4Months_12Days August 17th 3410 was a day I would never forget. I remember the screaming, sirens roaring and the red lights flashing. I looked at the sky and all I could see through the explosions and laser fire in the air was the enemy. The enemy with ships of black and green just destroying our camp. It was like nothing I had ever seen in my entire life. My training was quickly cut short and I scrambled to my personal Fighter. The rest of my squad rushed and joined me. We got in the air and instantly one of my squad members was shot down. We began firing at what appeared to be the largest of the enemy ships, as we engaged the fight we were swarmed with the enemy Fighters on our six. We started falling out of the sky like clockwork until I realized there was no one else left. I was the sole survivor of my squad. I thought I wasn't going to make it. Next thing I know BOOM, my wing was on fire and I was about to lose control. I thought of my family at home and knew I couldn't fail them. I made my last stand, aiming my Fighter at the large ship and I lost control quickly ejecting and as I was parachuting down, I saw the massive ship crash into the ground in a ball of fire. I quickly landed on the ground and ran for cover but I could hear no more shots. I look up and see all the small ships retreating! We had won! I quickly ran back into the camp and everyone worked together, searching for survivors and treating the wounded. They called me a hero. Eventually, U.N.E Command heard what had happened and rushed a massive fleet to the planet along with a huge Classified Spaceship. They were so impressed with what I had done U.N.E Command announced to every single Starbase and Planet what happened here and how my squad took out an attacking Alien Fleet. They hosted a massive ceremony. I was awarded the Medal of Honor and granted the title of Base Commander for my courageous acts. A memorial service was later hosted for the men and women who lost their lives in this attack. To secure the Planet from future attacks, we started construction on these massive Cannons which would shred any enemies that tried to attack the planet. No Aliens ever lasted more than a few seconds being in their range, as far as I'm concerned all we have to fear are the Motherships.